Matters of the Heart
by Phoenix710
Summary: Colleen is about to give birth to her third child, a little girl that she and Hunter decide to name Kayla. However, Parvo escapes, and plans to steal the Space Shuttle Endeavour, and a laser armed satellite. Can the Rovers stop the maniac's new plan?
1. A new baby for Hunter and Colleen

**Matters of the Heart**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****Colleen has a very happy piece of news for Hunter; She's due to give birth soon to their third child, a little girl. They've decided to name her Kayla, which means 'pure'. The two of them start informing the other Rovers, and the entire team is overjoyed. However, Parvo hears about the upcoming launch of a new laser defense satellite, known as 'Hawkeye-One', which is due to be brought into space in a week by the Space Shuttle **_**Endeavour. **_**He and Groomer make their escape from prison, and begin planning their assault on Cape Canaveral. Can the Rovers stop them, ensure that the shuttle and its payload get into space safely, and make it back home before Colleen gives birth? **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. The Space Shuttle **_**Endeavour**_** is property of NASA (National Air and Space Administration). However, Cassie, Alexander, Kayla, Karina, Alek, Samantha, Kasha, the Stealth Rover, and the Sirius Mk.1A armor suits, are products of my imagination. The song that Hunter sings for Colleen in this chapter, 'Eternity within You', is property of Takahide Inoue, and is from the anime 'Mobile Fighter G-Gundam'**

**Rated: ****K+**

**Chapter One: A new baby for Hunter and Colleen **

Hunter woke up just after 9:00am, and was startled when he didn't see Colleen in bed next to him. He then remembered that she was pregnant, so it made sense when he saw the note that she'd left for him on the dresser. He picked it up, and read it.

_Huntie: _

_I've gone down to see Professor Hubert, to get an idea on when our new daughter, Kayla, might be born. If you get up before I come back, just take your usual morning shower, and I'll be back as soon as I can. _

_Love,_

_Colleen._

Smiling, Hunter went into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and climbed in. He rubbed the shampoo into his fur, and then washed it out, after he'd worked up a good lather. He went into the twins' room, which was right next door to the one he and Colleen shared, and found the two of them already awake, and making their beds. Cassie said, "Morning, daddy!" Hunter hugged his son and daughter, and then he heard the door open. Standing there, with a smile on her face, was Colleen. She said, "Huntie, you certainly are wonderful when it comes to handling the kids, and I'm proud to have you as the father of our children." Hunter crossed the room, and gently pulled her close, kissing her for a few minutes. When they pulled apart, Hunter asked, "Well, how's Kayla coming along?" Colleen smiled, and replied, "She's coming along perfectly, Huntie. Professor Hubert says that, within the next day or so, Alexander and Cassie are gonna have themselves a new baby sister." Alexander asked, "Mom, when Kayla's born, can I help take care of her?" Colleen smiled, and looked down at her son. She replied, "Of course. When daddy and I have to go out and save the world with the others, you two are gonna be in charge of watchin' out for your new sister." Cassie said, "Mommy, you can count on me, honest!" Alexander said, "Same here!" Hunter and Colleen smiled. Their twins were always asking to help out. Cassie was starting to learn how to do medical treatments from her mother, while Alexander was learning how to cook, from both Hunter and Colleen. Hunter was also teaching his son how to do mechanical work, by letting him watch whenever he did some work on the Stealth Rover, or any of the other vehicles. Alexander could already take apart a flashlight, and then rebuild it in under a minute. Cassie knew how to stop bleeding, treat minor burns, cuts, and scrapes, and could make a sling for a broken arm, or splint a broken leg. Both of them could cook small meals, such as microwaving a can of Chef-Boyardee pasta, or soup, or making toast. Hunter didn't plan on teaching them how to use the stove until they were a bit older. Hunter turned to Colleen, and said, "Colleen, I'd like to sing a song for you, called 'Eternity Within You', by Takahide Inoue. Colleen replied, "I'd love to hear it, Huntie."

'_What kind of dream are you having?_

_Your peaceful, sleeping face…_

_Your gentle, warm shoulders…_

_I draw them closer to me._

_In this great city,_

_The morning that I greet with you_

_Is the most important thing to me._

_With kindness alone, one cannot find love…_

_Even if you were to hurt someone,_

_I will never give up your smiling face._

_With kindness alone, one cannot protect love_

_I am always gazing only at you.'_

Colleen and the twins applauded, and Colleen said, "Huntie…that was lovely!" Hunter blushed under his golden fur, and replied, "Aww…thanks..that's nice!" After Hunter and Colleen made their bed, they went downstairs along with the twins, and started up breakfast. Hunter decided to make apple-cinnamon waffles today, so he set about whipping up the mixture. He made sure to add just the right amount of eggs, cinnamon, and apple spice, along with some maple syrup. He also added a bit of brown sugar. Finally, when he was finished with his culinary creation, he allowed the waffles to cool for a few minutes, and then slid them onto everyone's plates. Blitz and Samantha came down soon, and were followed quickly by Exile and Kasha. Alexander and Cassie, meanwhile, had finished their breakfast, and were now playing CandyLand with Karina and Alek. Exile said, "Comrade Hunter, you look happy this morning. What is going on…did you promise Colleen another romantic vacation?" Hunter shook his head, and said, "No, although I think I might just do that, now that you mentioned it. I think I'll let Colleen spread the happy news." Colleen swallowed a bite of her waffles, washed it down with a sip of her orange juice, and then she said, "I just found out from Professor Hubert, that our third child is due soon, within the next couple days, as a matter of fact. Huntie and I have decided to name her Kayla, which means 'pure'." Samantha said, "Colleen…that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Blitz said, "Ja…I'd be happy to be the Godfather for your daughter, just like you agreed to do it for little Karina." Hunter said, "Thanks, Blitz. That means a lot to me." Colleen said, "I'd be honored, Blitz, to have you and Samantha as Kayla's Godparents." Sam replied, "After breakfast, I think I'll go out with Blitz, to pick up a little welcoming gift for your new bundle of joy." Exile said, "Da…I will go too. Kasha said she wanted to be going out to mallski anyway, so we can pick up gift while we are out." Hunter said, "Thanks, guys. You really are the best friends I could ever ask for." Shag went back upstairs, and came down with a small pink and white pair of baby pajamas, which he'd bought at a nearby store. Hunter said, "Wow…thanks, big guy!" Colleen replied, "Ooohh..it's lovely, Huntie! Thanks so much, Shag!" She hugged the big Sheepdog gently, and he returned the favor. The Master came down, and Hunter passed the happy news along to him. He replied, "Well then, I think congratulations are in order. Colleen, I hope that you have a successful time with Kayla, as you did with your twins." Colleen smiled, and said, "I've got Professor Hubert to take care of me, and I'll have Huntie and Samantha at my side, so I think I'll be fine. Still, thank you for the kind words, Master." Muzzle bounced along happily at The Master's side, as he left the kitchen. Once the Rovers finsihed cleaning up the breakfast dishes, Blitz and Samantha took a walk down to one of the nearby department stores, and they brought Karina with them. Exile, Kasha, and Alek took the Street Rover, and headed off to the mall. Meanwhile, Hunter carried Colleen upstairs into their room, since she got tired rather easily. The twins went down to the Rec room to play a game of air hockey, while their parents relaxed. Hunter began gently massaging Colleen's shoulders, letting his hands glide gently through her soft, smooth fur. He gently kneaded his hands along her neck, shoulders, and back, and soon, she sat up and hugged him. She said, "Huntie, you give such wonderful massages. Then again…you're also the most abso-bloomin'-lutely wonderful dog in the world, so that's probably why. I love you, Huntie-Wuntie." He kissed her, and then he answered, "I love you too, Colleen. You're the lovliest dog on Earth, and I can't think of anything else that I'd rather do, other than just lying here next to you." He gently wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and placed his other hand on her belly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and, moments later, the two of them took a brief nap before lunch, unaware that they would soon be called into action again.

**Next Chapter: Parvo and Groomer escape from prison, and begin to plan their assault on Cape Canaveral, with the ultimate goal of stealing the Space Shuttle **_**Endeavour**_**, along with the laser satellite Hawkeye-One. Can the Rovers stop the megalomaniac from capturing the Space Shuttle and its payload, or will Parvo use it to bring the world under his control? Find out in Chapter Two: The Return of Parvo.**


	2. The Return of Parvo

**Matters of the Heart**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, Parvo and Groomer make their escape from prison, after the facility suffers a power failure, which disables all of the electronic doors and monitoring systems. The villains steal an impounded semi truck, and race back to their hidden base. Shortly after their arrival, Groomer sees the news regarding the launch of the Space Shuttle **_**Endeavour**_**, and she informs Parvo. Parvo then decides to seize the shuttle, as well as the powerful laser-equipped satellite, Hawkeye-One, which the shuttle is due to place into orbit. The villains mount an assault on Cape Canaveral, and take control of the facility. The Rovers are called into action, and the team heads out. Will they be able to stop Parvo's latest plan? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. The Space Shuttle **_**Endeavour**_**, along with the other three remaining orbiters **_**Atlantis, Discovery,**_** and the prototype, **_**Enterprise**_**, are the property of NASA. However, all original characters and equipment are products of my imagination. The song that Hunter and Colleen will sing together in this chapter, 'United We Stand', is property of Sonny and Cher.**

**Chapter Two: The return of Parvo**

At Irongate Prison, Parvo and Groomer were securely locked in their cells. The guards had just delivered their lunches to them, through the slots in their doors. Parvo looked at his food, and snorted in disgust. A piece of bread, some peas, mashed potatoes with gravy, and meatloaf, along with a glass of milk. There was also a small bag of oyster crackers for dessert. Parvo looked over at the small window in his cell wall, and said to Groomer, "This is beneath me! I deserve far better than this disgusting slop! When I get out of here, I am PERSONALLY going to gut each and every one of those mangy Road Rovers, starting with that mutt that leads them!" Groomer said, "Just one favor, General…can ya leave the Collie to me? I owe her BIG time for all the kicks and punches she landed on me." Parvo took a bite of his meatloaf, and replied, "Fine, but the rest of them are mine." The two villains ate their meals, and then shoved their trays out through the slots of their doors. The guards quickly came to collect the trays and eating utensils, and Parvo was left to brood. He had to think of something big, something that would ensure his complete domination of the world, and eliminate the Road Rovers, once and for all. The weather had been looking rather ominous of late, and the sky began filling with thick, black clouds. Soon, heavy rain began pouring down, and lightning flashed across the sky. One bolt struck the prison's main generator, knocking out power. The surge fried most of the backup systems, and the only remaining power was in the dim emergency lights. Parvo and Groomer, not wasting any time, rushed out of their cells. Parvo punched a guard in the face, as he tried to stop their escape, stopping only to steal the man's flashlight. The villains made their way outside, after stopping in the armory. Groomer stole a pair of 9mm Beretta handguns, and six clips, each containing twenty rounds, of ammo for each. Parvo grabbed a Benelli M1014 combat shotgun, which fired 3.5 inch Magnum-gauge rounds from a twelve-round magazine. He also stole a Heckler and Koch MP-5K submachine gun, which used thirty-round magazines of 10mm ammo. He snatched up twelve clips, before finally making a run for the impound yard. The two of them scoured the yard, until Groomer said, "General, I found us a semi truck!" Parvo smiled wickedly, and said, "Well done, Groomer. Hotwire it, and then let's get out of here." The two of them stowed their guns inside, and Parvo decided to steal some more ammo from the armory. He and Groomer grabbed pistols, rifles, shotguns, grenades, and plenty of ammo, along with some U.S. Military issue Level 3 body armor. Once they'd loaded the trailer of their stolen truck, Groomer hotwired the truck, and then she and Parvo smashed through the fence of the impound yard, plowed through a pair of police cruisers that tried to stop them, and finally, drove through the gates of the prison. Parvo was once again loose, and this time, he was determined to have his way.

**Several hours later…**

The Rovers had all gathered in the kitchen, where Hunter was making hamburgers for lunch. He put the stuff onto the table, and Colleen brought in the bags of potato chips. They poured themselves a glass of soda, and then sat down and began fixing their burgers. Colleen patted her belly, and said, "Huntie, I must look like a pumpkin right about now." Hunter looked into her eyes, and replied, "Colleen, you're as beautiful to me right now, as you were on the day I married you. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, honest. I love you, and I always will." Colleen smiled, and then leaned over and kissed Hunter deeply. She said, "Oh Huntie…you're wonderful, in every way. I love you too, my golden-furred Prince Charming." Blitz looked over at Samantha, and said, "This is such a wonderful day, Sam. Colleen's going to be bringing a new member into our little family, and there haven't been any terrorist attacks for almost a year now." Sam replied, "Maybe Parvo FINALLY learned that he can't win, and he and Groomer decided to stay in prison, where they belong." Exile replied, "I wish that was case, Comrade, but Parvo is like bad case of fleas. We keep scratching, he keep coming back for more." Kasha replied, "Da, but everytime he try some new plan to take over world, we Road Rovers will stop him." Hunter replied, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Kasha. **ROAD ROVERS FOREVER!!!" **The rest of the team echoed Hunter's words, **"ROAD ROVERS FOREVER!!!"** They all finished their lunches, cleaned up, and headed out to the beach.

**Parvo's secret base, in a hollowed-out mountain in the Nevada Desert…**

Parvo was going over some plans in his head, but couldn't seem to think of one. He was growing frustrated, and was close to the point of putting his fist through a wall. On the other side of the room, Groomer was watching the news on CNN. Soon, a report came on that caught her eye. She said, "General, I think you'd like to see this." Parvo walked over, and Groomer turned up the volume, as the reporter began her coverage. _"This is Michelle Garrett, live at Cape Canaveral Space Center, where, at 9:00pm tonight, NASA will launch the Space Shuttle Endeavour, with the purpose of deploying the Air Force's new laser defense satellite, Hawkeye-One, into orbit. The satellite is the first of many that the Air Force plans to put into space, with the purpose of defending the United States, and its allies, against any threat from missiles fired from hostile aggressors. The satellite is accurate to within 1/100__th__ of a millimeter, so it can also destroy a single pre-selected target, with no harm to any of the surroundings. Again, tonight at 9:00pm, Shuttle Endeavour, with Captain Steven Cole as Mission Commander, Nick Young in the pilot seat, Mission Specialists Rolf Kleine, from Germany, and Nevada native Amy Snow, as assistant Mission Specialist. Payload Specialist Jake Carrol, and Flight Engineer Thomas Woods." _Groomer turned off the television set, and Parvo said, "I'm getting an idea, Groomer…I think we'll go pay the nice folks down at Cape Canaveral a little 'visit'…and 'borrow' the shuttle, along with its payload. I shall then use that laser, to force the world's nations to bow to my rule. Of course, Road Rover Headquarters, once we find it, will be the first thing I wipe out. With Professor Shepherd, and those mangy mutts of his gone, nothing will stop me from having my dream of complete world domination realized. Get the troops ready, Groomer. We're going down to Florida." Groomer replied, "Yes, General!" She saluted, and then left the room. Within hours, she returned, with the semi's trailer full of kidnapped dogs in cages. Within two hours, they had an army of three hundred battle-ready Cano-Mutants, and Parvo handed out weapons to all of them. After that, they boarded the truck, and headed out.

**Back at Road Rover HQ…**

The Rovers were enjoying the peace and quiet of the early summer afternoon. Hunter and Colleen were lying next to one another, on a blanket, under the shade of a tree, as they watched the twins make a sandcastle nearby, along with Karina, who had just turned two years old. Blitz and Samantha were playing Frisbee, while Exile and Kasha sat in a pair of portable beach chairs, sipping on cold glasses of fruit punch, while Alek played nearby, with his toy construction trucks. Shag was hunting for seashells, and the Rovers were basking in the warm sunlight. Hunter pulled Colleen close, and said, "Colleen, you are the most beautiful dog on Earth, and I couldn't even dream of being with anyone other than you. You're my reason for getting up in the morning, and without you, I'd die of a broken heart. I love you, my English Rose, and I will never stop loving you." Colleen kissed him, long and deep. When they broke apart for air, she said, "Huntie, I can't imagine living without you either. You've been my best friend since the day we met, and if I were to lose you, I'd be losing a piece of my very soul. I love you too, Huntie-Wuntie." Hunter kissed her again, taking a deep breath of the sweet aroma of vanilla and roses that clung to her. He said, "Colleen, I'd like to sing a duet with you, to one of my favorite songs. It's called 'United We Stand', by Sonny and Cher." Colleen replied, "Huntie, I'd love that. Let's do it!" Hunter cued the song up, and they began singing.

Colleen:_There's nowhere in the world  
That I would rather be  
Than with you, my love_

Hunter:_And there's nothing in the world  
That I would rather see_  
_Than your smile, my love_

Both:_For united we stand  
Divided we fall  
And if our backs should  
Ever be against the wall  
We'll be together  
Together in paradise!_

_For united we stand  
Divided we fall  
And if our backs should  
Ever be against the wall  
We'll be together  
Together in paradise!_

Colleen:_If the world around you  
Falls apart, my love  
Then I'll still be here_

Hunter:_And if the going gets too hard  
Along the way  
Just call and I'll be here  
_  
Both:_For united we stand  
Divided we fall  
And if our backs should  
Ever be against the wall  
We'll be together  
Together in paradise!_

_For united we stand  
Divided we fall  
And if our backs should  
Ever be against the wall  
We'll be together  
Together in paradise!_

_For united we stand  
Divided we fall  
And if our backs should  
Ever be against the wall  
We'll be together  
Together in paradise!_

When they finished singing, the other Rovers began applauding. Samantha said, "Wow…you two sound great together!" Cassie replied, "Mommy, can you and Daddy sing another song together?" Colleen was about to reply, when The Master's voice suddenly rang out. **"ROVERS, REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THE BRIEFING ROOM!!!"** Hunter said, "Oh great…there goes our day off!" The twins headed down to Professor Hubert's lab, along with Karina. Cassie gently picked Alek up, and they wished their parents good luck, before taking off.

As soon as the Rovers gathered together, The Master said, "Road Rovers, Parvo and Groomer have escaped yet again. They plan to steal the Space Shuttle _Endeavour, _along with its payload, the new laser satellite Hawkeye-One. I believe that he plans to use it to locate our headquarters, and destroy it, as his first step towards gaining control of the world." Hunter said, "That lousy scum…and Colleen's due soon…if he hurts her, I'm gonna go medieval on him!" The Master said, "Rovers, stop Parvo, regain control of Cape Canaveral, and make sure that _Endeavour_ launches safely, under the hands of NASA's crew. Good luck!" Hunter turned to the team, and gave his usual rallying call of, **"LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!"** They quickly made their way into the armory, and suited up. Next, they grabbed their weapons. Once they were ready, they headed down to the hangar, and boarded the Stealth Rover. As soon as everyone was strapped in, Hunter powered up the aircraft, fed fuel into the engines, and took off. The Rovers were determined to stop Parvo in his tracks, and make sure that he wouldn't escape again, for a VERY long time.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers arrive at Cape Canaveral, and begin taking down the Cano-Mutant guards. Will they be able to neutralize the guards, and make their way onto the base? Find out next time in Chapter Three: Showdown at Cape Canaveral!**


	3. Showdown at Cape Canaveral!

**Matters of the Heart**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, The Rovers arrive at Cape Canaveral, and begin taking down the Cano-Mutant guards that Parvo has assigned to patrol the facility. They must neutralize the guards as quickly as possible, before making their way into the base itself, to clear out the Cano-Mutants inside, and free the NASA personnel, before confronting Parvo and Groomer inside the storage hangar for the **_**Endeavour.**_** Will they be able to save the day yet again? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. However, Cassie, Alexander, Karina, Alek, Kayla, Samantha, Kasha, the Stealth Rover, and the Sirius Mk. 1A armor suits, are products of my imagination. The Space Shuttle is property of NASA. The song I'll be using in this chapter, 'Bad Boys', is property of Inner Circle.**

**Chapter Three: Showdown at Cape Canaveral!**

As the Stealth Rover came down to an altitude of about 15,000 feet, Kasha activated the recon cameras, and said, "Mother Russia…Comrade Hunter, I can see tons of Cano-Mutants all over base. They have total control of facility, and Parvo and Groomer are in one of shuttle hangars." Hunter said, "Well then…let's go down there, and teach him to keep his filthy hands off of what doesn't belong to him." Hunter went into a high-speed dive, and locked a pair of the Stealth Rover's powerful Brimstone anti-armor missiles onto a pair of the stolen LeopardII tanks, which Parvo used as his ground attack force. The first tank was hit in the left side of the turret, and turned into a pile of melted slag. The second one suffered the same fate. The crews of the tanks had bailed out, and Hunter tagged their locations, so that they could be rounded up later, when the Rovers got ready to return them to their families. Hunter dropped a pair of gas bombs on a cluster of Cano-Mutants, that had been preparing to fire Stinger missiles up at them. Once they'd taken down the outer defenses, Hunter landed the Stealth Rover, and began forming their plan of attack. He said, "Listen up, team…We've got a lot of ground to cover, and we need to do it fast. We'll split into teams of four. Colleen, Blitz, Samantha, you're with me. We'll deal with the Cano-Mutants on the east side of the base. Exile, I want you to go with Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle, and take down the goons on the west side of the installation. Along the way, release any NASA personnel you find, and get them someplace safe. Once that's done, we'll link back up in front of the Ground Control Center, take down the enemies inside, rescue any NASA personnel, and finally, we'll go and take Parvo and Groomer down, and make sure that _Endeavour _and its payload are launched safely. Is everybody clear on the plan?" The other Rovers gave Hunter the thumbs-up signal, and Hunter said, "Let's move out!" Hunter came up fast, taking a Cano-Mutated Corgi by surprise. He used a sleeperhold to knock the beast out, and then injected it with a sedative-filled hypospray. Colleen fired tranquilizer darts from her C02-powered dart pistol into a pair of charging Cano-Mutants, one of them being a Irish Wolfhound, and the other one was a Boxer. An Akita Cano-Mutant tried to sneak up on her from behind, but her helmet's motion sensor alerted her to the danger, and she spun around quickly, bringing her right leg up and around. Her powerful crescent kick caught the hulking monster right under the chin, and sent it flying. She called out, **"HIYA!!! NEIL** **ARMSTRONG!!! BUZZ ALDRIN!!! JOHN GLENN!!!"** Blitz bashed a Cano-Mutated Cocker Spaniel over the head, as it tried to shoot Samantha in the back with its M249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon), a newly developed U.S. military assault rifle, which fired 5.56mm rounds from a 200-round magazine. In turn, Samantha leveled a pair of Cano-Mutated English Mastiffs. The first one went down to a rapid-fire sequence of punches and kicks, and her second opponent was dropped by a tranquilizer dart to the left arm. Along the way, Hunter paused to free a group of NASA personnel, and Colleen checked them over, offering them food and water if they needed it. Blitz ushered them over to nearby field, and instructed them to hide, until one of the Rovers came to inform them that it was safe to return to the facility.

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha want _

_Whatcha gonna do when sherrif John Brown _

_come for you _

_tell me whatcha gonna do. _

_Bad boys bad boys _

_Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do _

_when they come for you _

_Bad boys, bad boys _

_Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do _

_when they come for you _

_When you were eight _

_And you had bad traits _

_You go to school and you learn the golden rule _

_So why are you acting like a bloody fool _

_If you get hot you must get cool _

_Bad boys, bad boys _

_Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do _

_When they come for you _

_Bad boys, bad boys _

_Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do _

_When they come for you_

_You chuck it on this one _

_You chuck it on this one _

_You chuck it on mother and _

_You chuck it on you father _

_You chuck it on you brother and _

_You chuck it on you sister _

_You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me _

_Nobody naw give you no break _

_Police naw give you no break _

_Soldier naw give you no break _

_Not even you idren naw give you no break _

_Why did you have to act so mean don't you know _

_You're a human being born of a mother with _

_The love of a father reflections come and reflections go _

_I know sometimes you want to let go _

_I know sometimes you want to let go_

Exile froze a trio of oncoming Cano-Mutants, and then he iced the ground in front of another bunch, causing them to go slipping and sliding all over the place. He and Kasha shot each of them with darts from their C02 pistols, knocking them unconscious. Shag lobbed a sleeping gas grenade, which took out thirty more. Finally, Exile and Kasha released Muzzle, and the Rottweiler plowed a path through the last twelve Cano-Mutants on the outside of the base.Once they'd freed any NASA personnel in their area, Exile radioed to Hunter, "Comrade, we have control of our section of base. All Cano-Mutants go to sleep, all hostages safe." Hunter replied, "Good work, Exile. We're sitting pretty over here as well. Meet us by the Ground Control Center ASAP." Exile replied, "Da, Comrade! We'll be there in two shakes of dog's paw!" Minutes later, the Rovers were all together again, and Hunter said, "Get ready, team. We're going in!" With that, Colleen overrode the electronic lock on the door, and the team headed in. They were determined to get the facility, and the Space Shuttle _Endeavour_, back under NASA's control, and put an end to Parvo's plans, once and for all.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers head into Cape Canaveral's command center, and begin taking down Parvo's goons inside, while saving any hostages they come across. Will they be able to restore control of the base to NASA, and stop Parvo from hijacking the shuttle? Find out next time, in Chapter Four: Houston, Parvo's About to have a Problem!**


	4. Houston, Parvo's got a problem!

**Matters of the Heart **

****

**Story by: Phoenix1122**

**Summary****: In this chapter, the Rovers make their way into the Ground Control Center, and begin taking down the Cano-Mutants inside, and rescuing the NASA personnel that Parvo's goons are holding as hostages. Once that's done, the team heads for **_**Endeavour'**_**s hangar, to confront Parvo, and put an end to his evil scheme. Let's join the action now, as the fight to save the world kicks into high gear.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. The Space Shuttles **_**Endeavour, Atlantis, Discovery, and Enterprise (**_**The prototype shuttle), are property of NASA. The song I will be using for this chapter, 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot', is property of Pat Benatar. All original characters and equipment, are products of my imagination.**

**Chapter Four: Houston, Parvo's about to have a problem!**

Once the team had gained entry into the Ground Control Center at Cape Canaveral, they began a room-by-room search, looking for either Cano-Mutants, or hostages. The first room they checked, the cafeteria, was full of at least twenty hostages, including the _Endeavour_'s assigned crew. There were a ton of Cano-Mutants guarding them, and, when one of the hostages, the shuttle's pilot, tried to call home, one of the Cano-Mutants hit him in the back savagely with its gun, and then crushed his cell phone. Hunter said, "Rovers, let's take these guys out!" Hunter moved towards the Cano-Mutant that was now snarling in the pilot's face, and said, "Hey, pick on somebody your own size, you big bully!" The monster turned around, just in time to see Hunter's fist, before it smashed into his face, and sent him flying. Colleen judo flipped another one through the door to the men's room, with a yell of, **"HIYA!!! APOLLO!!! GEMINI!!! MERCURY!!!" **(Names of the three most important series of space flights by American astronauts in the 1960's). Blitz snuck up behind another one, and said, "You've been a bad, bad dog! Now, Papa Blitzy is going to have to punish you. Let the biting begin!" Blitz's poweful fangs clamped down hard on the Cano-Mutant's rear, and it began running around, howling in agony, until Samantha shot it with her C02 dart gun, knocking it unconscious. She then swung around, and landed an axe kick on another Cano-Mutant, before putting another ten of them out of commission with a crescent kick. Exile froze a dozen of them, and then used his heat vision to melt the weapons of five more. Kasha quickly gave them a dose of tranquilizer, with her dart pistol. Shag was also picking off Cano-Mutants. Once they'd cleaned up the cafeteria, they made their next stop in the shuttle flight simulator room, where five Cano-Mutants were holding three scientists hostage. Hunter ran up behind two of the beasts, and knocked them out by bashing their heads together.

_You're a real tough cookie with a long history_

_Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

_That's okay, let's see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes, let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

_You come on with it, come on_

_You don't fight fair_

_That's okay, see if I care_

_Knock me down, it's all in vain_

_I get right back on my feet again_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

_You're a real tough cookie with a long history_

_Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_

_You better make sure you put me in my place_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_C'mon!_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away!_

Colleen took down the third one with a flying kick, to the yell of, **"HIYA!!! GALILEO!!!"** (Italian physicist of the mid-16th century, who discovered three of Jupiter's four largest moons, those three being Europa, Io, and Callisto, and he also invented the first telescope). Blitz used his claws to shred the guns of another Cano-Mutant, before knocking it out with a hard punch to the side of the head. The last one went down to Kasha's fist in the gut, and Colleen then untied the scientists, and left them some food and water. The team then headed into the main command room, and found twenty Cano-Mutants, guarding the ten-person ground control team. Hunter said, "Colleen, take the left side of the room, I'll go right. The rest of you, cover us!" With that, the two of them charged in, firing their dart pistols as they went. Cano-Mutants dropped like flies, except for one, that had just come in from checking the hall outside. It grabbed Hunter from behind, and was about to blow his head off, when Colleen charged it from the side, and tackled it. She picked the monster up, and then threw it into the air, then kicked it across the room, with the yell of, **"HIYA!!! ORION!!! LEO!!! ARIES!!!" **(Three of the constellations). Hunter said, "Whoa…thanks, Colleen. I don't know what I'd do without you." She hugged him, and replied, "Huntie, nobody's gonna take away the one I love, especially not when I've got a daughter on the way. We're finished cleaning up the Cano-Mutants, so let's go and nail the two big blighters, Parvo and Groomer." Hunter replied, "My thoughts exactly. Let's move out, Rovers!"

**In the **_**Endeavour**_**'s storage hangar…**

Parvo was examining the _Endeavour, _admiring the large craft's design. He said, "Yes…this is perfect. Once I've destroyed Road Rover Headquarters, I think I'll keep this shuttle, and the others, as my personal fleet of armed orbital attack ships. I'll arm them with laser weapons, and nuclear warheads, and use them to ensure my PERMANENT rule of the world. Those mutts can't stop me now**…HAHAHAHA…ugh...cough…hack…wheeze…LOZENGE!!!"** Groomer fired a cherry-flavored lozenge into Parvo's mouth, and he allowed it to dissolve, while he climbed up the access ladder, to examine the laser satellite Hawkeye-One. He and Groomer admired the wonderfully-built machine. Groomer said, "According to these specs I pulled off the main computer, General, the laser on this satellite, can hit a target the size of a golf ball from space, and packs enough power to blow a hole right through a mountain." Parvo smiled, and said, "Excellent! Soon, I shall finally realize my goal of complete world domination!" Suddenly, a Cano-Mutant came sailing through the door, courtesy of Colleen's foot to the chest. Hunter said, **"GAME OVER, PARVO!!! GET AWAY FROM THE SHUTTLE, NOW!!!"** Parvo shouted back, **"FORGET IT, YOU LOUSY FLEABAG!!! THIS TIME, VICTORY WILL BE MINE!!! WHEN I'M DONE HERE, YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT A BAD MEMORY!!!"** Hunter said, **"NO CHANCE, PARVO!!! YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT US, BECAUSE, UNLIKE YOU, WE HAVE OUR FRIENDS BACKING US UP, AND TOGETHER, WE CAN NEVER BE BEATEN!!!"**

Parvo's last brigade of Cano-Mutants charged at the Road Rovers, and the heroic canines braced themselves, ready to see this battle through to the end, no matter what.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers take down Parvo's last group of soldiers, and then confront the maniac himself. Will they be able to win the day, and ensure the safe launch of the **_**Endeavour**_**? Find out next time in Chapter Five:** **Saving the Shuttle.**


	5. Saving the Shuttle

**Matters of the Heart**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, the Rovers engage in battle with the last of Parvo's Cano-Mutant soldiers, before finally confronting the madman himself, in order to regain control of Cape Canaveral, and ensure the safe launch of the Space Shuttle **_**Endeavour**_**. Will they be able to put an end to Parvo's scheme? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. The Space Shuttle **_**Endeavour**_** is property of NASA. All original characters and equipment are products of my imagination. The song I will be using in this chapter, 'Zips', is property of T.M. Revolution, and is from the soundtrack of the anime Gundam Seed.**

**Chapter Five: Saving the Shuttle**

As Parvo's troops came at them, Hunter and the other Rovers charged them head on, splitting into teams of four, in order to ensure that none of the monsters got away. Hunter charged right in between two of them, as they tried to punch him, and they ended up hitting each other instead. Both of them dropped to the ground, unconscious. Hunter said, "You know…maybe if you guys actually had more than two brain cells that knew each other, you'd actually be dangerous." He then whirled around on another Cano-Mutant, drove his knee into the beast's gut, and finally, knocked it out with a knife-hand chop to the neck. Colleen leapt high into the air, and executed a triple-reverse spinning sommersault kick, which dropped four Cano-Mutants within seconds, to the yell of, **"HIYA!!! ATLANTIS!!! DISCOVERY!!! ENTERPRISE!!!" **(NASA's three other remaining shuttle orbiters. _Enterprise _was the prototype, and was actually named after the famous starship _U.S.S. Enterprise_ from Star Trek, as well as the American Navy's Aircraft Carrier _Enterprise_, CVN-65). Once she was sure her opponents were down for the count, Colleen said, "Tata…don't bother to write!" Blitz extended his claws, and hacked the gun of a Cano-Mutant in half, as it tried aiming at Samantha, while she was in the process of dispensing justice to another Cano-Mutant. Blitz then grabbed the huge monster's shoulders, spun it around, and then he slammed his fists into the sides of his opponent's skull. The huge brute went down like a puppet without strings. He said, "When you get up, I'm going to bite your tooshie, repeatedly…in fact, I'll do it right now!" He sank his fangs into the monster's rear, before heading over to help his wife with another Cano-Mutant. Within minutes, the two of them were able to subdue the Cano-Mutated Chesapeake Bay Retriever, as Blitz wrestled it to the ground, while Samantha injected a sedative hypospray into its neck, putting it to bed. Sam said, "Thanks, Blitz. I needed that." He hugged her, and replied, "Anything for you, Sam. Let's go help Hunter and the others take care of that chromedomed maniac!" Sam answered, "Yeah, and that creepy barber school dropout sidekick of his."

_Blindly afraid, I hug my knees_

_This has to be wrong - I should be smiling here_

_If I just let if flow by, even in this quiet town_

_If I suppress my desire, I'll be cast aside as just a boy_

_Alone, thirsty for the feelings that shoot through me_

_I don't want to spill them_

_On this tough night, you're starting this game in earnest_

_But what game is it?_

_It's preeminent even now - my racing emotions aren't just for show_

_As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of _

_crossing over_

_I want to see this until the end, adapting to all of this with you_

_The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want_

_If this "unstoppable" thing is allowed to keep going,_

_no one can avoid blame for it_

_I can't suppress my urges and I can't endure my injuries_

_If this is a lesson, I guess I'll learn_

_So cold I can almost taste it_

_Raiding the most fragile of places_

_It's like I've drowned without even realizing it_

_In a dream I can feel even in the innermost part of me_

_I can't reach anyone, my racing emotions are un-shrouded_

_In loving someone, with speed and with freedom, all distance was closed in_

_The world holds us back, because you and I have a reason to be here_

_There's still a very faint trace of light somewhere, and I'll go anywhere to _

_hunt it down_

_Show me how this ends, my racing emotions aren't just for show_

_As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of _

_crossing over_

_I'll let this be the beginning, adapting to all of this with you_

_The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want_

Exile turned a pack of six Cano-Mutants into ice sculptures, and Kasha used her heat vision to fry the weapons of seven more. She then gut-punched another one, and Exile finished the job with a dart from his C02 pistol. The weapon was a modified Colt .45, re-modeled by Professor Hubert to house a miniature cell of compressed C02 gas, and fire darts instead of bullets. The weapons were useful indeed, since they were completely silent, non-lethal, and could be used as a close-range melee weapon when needed. Shag pulled his rocket launcher out of his fur, and fired a net shell, which exploded above twenty enemy soldiers, and surrounded them in an unbreakable net. Shag then threw a sleeping gas grenade at them, and put the whole lot of them to sleep. Hunter said, "There's just a few of them left, so why don't we let Muzzle have some fun?" Colleen replied, "Sounds good to me, Huntie!" Hunter whistled, and Muzzle came hopping over. Hunter said, "Hey, Muzzle…time to play, try not to hurt them too much." He and Colleen then undid the Rottweiler's restraints, and Muzzle launched himself at the Cano-Mutants. They ran away in fear, but Muzzle was on them in seconds. Hunter said, "Oh boy…that's gonna leave a mark…" Colleen said, "Ewww…gross!!!" Blitz said, "Mein Gott…this is worse than Grey's Anatomy!" Samantha said, "I think I'm gonna be sick…" Exile said, "Bolshoi…I actually feel sorry for them…" Kasha said, "Me too…I also feel sorry for Muzzle. I hear Cano-Mutants give bad case of fleas." Shag covered his eyes. When all of the Cano-Mutants had been dealt with, Hunter and Colleen re-applied Muzzle's restraints, before going after Parvo. Hunter said, **"PARVO, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!!! GIVE UP NOW, OR ELSE!!!"** Parvo replied, "Or else what, you mangy fleabag? If you so much as twitch, I'll blow that flea-bitten wife of yours across this hangar. The last thing this world needs, is any more mutts like you and her in it, especially ones born by you two." Hunter's eyes narrowed, and he became even angrier, when he saw Groomer level her Beretta at Colleen. He charged them both at full speed, and Groomer never knew what hit her. Hunter's right fist slammed into her jaw like a sledgehammer, and she went flying off of the top of the _Endeavour_. Exile caught her, and tied her up. Hunter then wheeled on Parvo, and said, **"PARVO!!! NOBODY THREATENS MY WIFE, NOT TO MENTION MY UNBORN DAUGHTER KAYLA!!! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU'D STAYED A CAT!!!"** Hunter came at Parvo with a raging fury, that none of the other Rovers had ever seen before. Hunter was normally laid back, and cheerful to the point of almost seeming naïve, but his teammates knew that, whenever one of them, or especially Colleen, or his children, were threatened, Hunter was not someone to mess with. His speed was unmatched, and, while not nearly as strong as Blitz, Shag, Exile, or Kasha, he was still capable of holding his own in a fight. He slammed a powerful series of jabs into Parvo's gut, followed up with a bone-shattering kick to the villain's right knee, before jackknifing his knee up into Parvo's elbow, shattering it. He then slammed his fist into Parvo's face, knocking him out. He said, "It's over, Parvo. You've made your last attempt at world conquest. I'm gonna make sure you get sent somewhere that you can NEVER escape from." Hunter called up the FBI, and they came and took Parvo and Groomer away. Colleen and Samantha ran the Cano-Mutants through the Cano-Mutator, which Exile had thrown into reverse, and then he took the Stealth Rover, and flew them all back to their grateful families. Once that was done, he returned to Cape Canaveral, just in time for the launch of the _Endeavour,_ which the Rovers had obtained permission to observe, as thanks for saving the facility, and everyone there. The astronauts boarded the shuttle, and then, at the appointed time, the Ground Control Officer announced over the loudspeaker, "Shuttle _Endeavour_, weather is clear, we're reading green on all systems, you are cleared for launch in T minus 20." The Shuttle Commander replied, "Roger, Houston. Commencing final pre-launch checks."  
Ground Control then began ticking off the numbers. The loudspeaker announced, "Shuttle _Endeavour_, countdown now stands at T minus 10...9...8...7...6...5..main engine start...4...3...2...1...ignition...LIFTOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With a loud roar, the huge spacecraft launched into the night sky. Once they were sure that the shuttle was safe, the Rovers departed. Hunter said, "Let's head home, Rovers!" The team boarded the Stealth Rover, and headed for home.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers return to Headquarters, and The Master congratulates them on a job well done. Colleen then begins going into labor, and Hunter rushes her down to the medlab. Will she be able to successfully give birth to Kayla? Find out next time in Chapter Six: Almost Paradise.**


	6. Almost Paradise

**Matters of the Heart**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Now that Parvo and Groomer have been defeated, and the **_**Endeavour**_** has been safely launched, the Road Rovers return home, so that The Master can congratulate them for another successful mission. After they debrief, the Rovers are about to head into their rooms for the night, when Colleen begins going into labor. Hunter rushes her down to the medlab, and the team gets set to welcome the newest member of their little family. Will the birth of Hunter and Colleen's new daughter, Kayla, go smoothly? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters or locations associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. The space shuttle **_**Endeavour**_** is property of NASA. The song that Hunter and Colleen sing together in this chapter, 'Almost Paradise', is property of Mike Reno and Ann Wilson. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Chapter Six: Almost Paradise**

After Hunter finished refueling the Stealth Rover above Texas, courtesy of a U.S. Air Force KC-767, he backed away, rocked the wings in salute, and headed for home. Forty-five minutes later, the Stealth Rover arrived above the secret entrance to Road Rover Headquarters, and Hunter called in to request landing clearance. He said, _"Stealth Rover to Mission Control…we've stopped Parvo, and the Endeavour launched safely. Request permission to land, over." _Professor Hubert's voice came over the radio seconds later. He said, _"Nicely done, Hunter, as always. I'll let The Master know you're coming in. Welcome home." _Hunter lined the Stealth Rover up with the landing beacon, and slowed down, by extending the airbrakes, and lowering the flaps. Colleen pushed the levers which controlled the landing gear forward, and the main gear came down first, and locked into position with a slight thump. The nose gear followed suit seconds later, and Hunter then brought the ship in, nice and smooth. He shut down the engines, activated the safeties on the weapons, and each of the Rovers did likewise with their ejection seats. Finally, Hunter opened the hatch, and they all headed out. Professor Hubert came out to greet them, as did the kids. Hunter scooped Alexander up, while Colleen gently hugged Cassie. Blitz and Sam hugged Karina, while Exile and Kasha took turns holding Alek. Professor Hubert said, "Nice job, team. I just got done downloading the mission recorder data from the Stealth Rover's cameras, and you guys really did a number on Parvo. I think he'll be out of our fur for a long, long time. Hunter replied, "I hope so. He's lucky I didn't do more than smash his ribs in, after he insulted Colleen the way he did, not to mention trying to shoot her." Colleen said, "Huntie, that's one of the things I love so much about you. Your bravery has saved me, not to mention all of us, more times than I can count. Of course, you're also loyal, smart, a great leader, a great friend, and the best husband I could ever ask for." She kissed him deeply, and he returned the favor. Once they pulled apart for air, Hunter said, "Let's go up and debrief, and then we can go and get some sleep." Colleen and the others agreed, and they all headed upstairs together. When they had all assembled in the Briefing Room, The Master turned around and smiled. He said, "Well done, Rovers. Thanks to you, Parvo and Groomer are now being shipped off to the newly-constructed prison known as New Alcatraz. Also, the Space Shuttle _Endeavour_ successfully placed Hawkeye-One into orbit as planned, and the satellite is functioning perfectly. The world is safe once again. You're good dogs, Rovers. Good, good dogs." Hunter turned to the others, and gave his usual rallying call of, **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!"** The others were quick to respond with their usual, **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!!"** The Rovers headed out of the room, and got ready to go to bed for the night. Hunter and Colleen were almost to their room, when Colleen suddenly groaned in pain, and collapsed, clutching her stomach. The twins knew what was happening, and Alexander headed down to the medlab to inform Professor Hubert, while Cassie went and alerted everyone else. Hunter picked Colleen up gently, and carried her into the medlab. Once he'd gotten her onto the bed, Samantha helped him remove Colleen's armor, and then she and Professor Hubert got set to help Colleen bring her new daughter into the world. Hunter, meanwhile, was at Colleen's side, whispering softly into her ear, letting her know that he was there with her, telling her that he loved her, and keeping her as calm as he could, by gently massaging her neck and shoulders with one hand, while holding one of her hands in the other one. Colleen soon started screaming, as her contractions kicked in. Hunter was very glad that he was married to her, because, from the way Colleen was gripping his hand, he could tell that she was nearly as strong as him. He said, "I'm here, sweetheart…don't worry. You're doing fine." She screamed again, before finally laying back on the bed, her sable and white fur plastered with sweat. Soon, Professor Hubert handed Colleen a small bundle, wrapped in a pink blanket. Inside, Hunter could clearly see the tiny, beautiful face of his new daughter. She looked just like Colleen, right down to the blue eyes. He could see that her fur had some golden shine to it, obviously inherited from him. He looked at Colleen, and she smiled up at him. Hunter said, "Colleen…she's lovely…she's as beautiful as you are!" She replied, "Huntie, I love you." He said, "I love you too, Colleen." He then gently took Kayla into his arms, and cradled her tiny body. Her eyes gleamed in the light, shining with the same brilliance as Colleen's. Professor Hubert said, "Well…congratulations to the both of you. You've got a lovely new daughter, and she couldn't ask for a better family." The other Rovers, as well as The Master, all offered their congratulations as well. Sam turned to Blitz, and said, "Blitz, the way Hunter and Colleen are so loyal to each other, I can tell that nothing's ever going to break them apart." Blitz replied, "Ja...I saw the way he tore into both Parvo and Groomer back there, when they threatened her. Hunter truly is her perfect soulmate." Professor Hubert made a record of Kayla's time of birth, her weight and size, and then filed it. Once that was done, the Rovers headed for their rooms, eager to get some much-needed rest. Hunter carried Colleen, since she was still quite tired from giving birth, while Cassie carried her newborn sister. Once Kayla had been fed, and put to bed, Hunter and Colleen said goodnight to the twins, and then the two of them went in to take a shower. After they came out, Hunter said, "Colleen, if you're up to it, I'd like to sing a duet with you to one of my favorite songs, which I think perfectly suits the two of us. It's called 'Almost Paradise', by Mike Reno and Ann Wilson." Colleen said, "Huntie, I'd never turn down a chance to sing with you." Smiling, Hunter cued up the song on his Stereo, and began his duet with Colleen.

Hunter:

'_I thought that dreams belonged to other men_

_'cuz each time I got close,_

_They'd fall apart again.'_

Colleen:

_'I feared my heart would beat in secrecy_

_I faced the nights alone_

_Oh, how could I have known_

_That all my life I only needed you'_

Both:

_'Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise'  
_

Hunter:_  
'It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up  
You must've read my mind'  
_

Colleen:

'_And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
They're finally comin' true_

_I'll share them all with you  
Now we hold the future in our hands'  
_

Both:_  
'Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise'  
_

Hunter:_  
'And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
We're getting closer, closer every day'  
_

Both:_  
'Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise.'_

When the song was finished, Colleen looked deep into Hunter's warm, loving brown eyes, her own blue ones blazing with the fire of her undying love for him. She said, "Huntie…you are, without a doubt, the most wonderful, handsome, loyal, and caring dog that I've ever known. I love you, Huntie-Wuntie." Hunter replied, "You, Colleen, are the bravest, sweetest, most beautiful dog I've ever met, and I swear, that I will love you, and only you, for the rest of eternity." They kissed deeply, before climbing into bed. They were asleep within minutes. They both knew that, whatever challenges life might have for them down the road, they would face each one of them, together, along with the rest of the team.

**The End.**


End file.
